


Falling Angel, Rising Ape

by bookscorpion



Series: Changing of the Light [8]
Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Complete, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No beta we die like mne, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: 'Ok, that looks at least slightly possible. Have you ever done any of this?' Duncan didn't look up from the book and so missed the warning of Rhys' smile.Duncan and Rhys go on an adventure





	Falling Angel, Rising Ape

Duncan cursed when the pile of books overbalanced and spilled all over the floor. They really needed more shelves, now that Rhys' books had arrived from Hong Kong. He knelt and started to stack them again.

A couple of books had fallen open and he carefully picked them up so as not to bend any pages. He stopped when a illustration caught his eye. _That looks painful, do people actually DO that?_ Against his better judgement, he started to leaf through the book.

Rhys came home to Duncan sitting cross legged on the floor, apparently engrossed in a book. Which was not unusual in and of itself, but he usually at least chose a more comfortable place and he didn't miss Rhys coming in and walking up to him as he did now.

Looking over his shoulder, Rhys took in the illustration and grinned. 'You're educating yourself. I do appreciate that kind of initiative in my sex slaves.'

Duncan yelped and almost dropped the book. ' _Fuck_ you, do you have to sneak up on me like that?!'

'I did not sneak. You just weren't listening because you were too fascinated.' Rhys sat next to Duncan so he could lean into him while turning over a page.

'Ok, that looks at least slightly possible. Have you ever done any of this?' Duncan didn't look up from the book and so missed the warning of Rhys' smile. 

'Many times.' Rhys didn't know how, but he stayed serious in the face of Duncan's disbelieving stare. 'Not _all_ of them of course, don't look at me like that. I may have left out', he leafed through the book for a particularly experimental position, 'that one, but my memories of that night are a bit hazy, especially towards the end.'

It took another heartbeat before Duncan punched him in the shoulder. 'I am serious! For all I know, you had a career teaching this stuff, I wouldn't put it past you.'

'Would you like me to teach you?' Rhys pulled the book towards him and started flipping through it. 'Say stop.'

'Stop', the word was more a reflex than conscious decision, Duncan still hadn't fully recovered from the whole conversation. 'Fuck, no, I'm not doing that, how would that even work?!' Another flip through the book. 'Stop. Ok, that- all I'm saying is I make no promises.'  
-  
Rhys snapped the book shut, put it aside and pushed Duncan over on his back. 'You have my full confidence, I'm sure you'll please me.' He kissed him, one hand creeping between Duncan's legs. 'This is very promising.' He squeezed gently, making Duncan shudder. 'First one on the bed gets to be on top!'

Duncan tried to grab Rhys but he was too slow. Maybe it was time to invest in cyberware after all. He did make it to the bedroom just in time to lend a hand in undressing Rhys. Returning the favor, Rhys took his time kissing his way all over Duncan's body while scattering his clothes around the bed. 

'First thing, you need to relax. This isn't a test.' Rhys knelt between Duncan's legs, gently ran a hand over his stomach and chest, only just touching the hairs there. It did not have a relaxing effect.

'Excuse me if I find that hard right now.' Duncan was beginning to regret this but Rhys' hand on his cock distracted him.

A slight squeeze, then Rhys began to stroke him slowly. 'Speaking of finding things hard... See if you can reach the lube.' 

It was just the slightest bit out of reach for Duncan and he stretched, trying to open the drawer and grab it without moving and making Rhys stop. His fingertips touched it and it tilted and almost fell before he grabbed it with a quick movement. He fell back with a groan and held it out to Rhys.

He was rewarded with the cool but pleasant touch of lube on his cock, Rhys spreading it all over the shaft and tip. It warmed up quickly between Rhys' fingers and the heat of Duncan's own flesh. He found himself relaxing and enjoying this after all.

'Want to watch me prepare myself for your cock? Or do you want to do it?' Rhys' casual question made Duncan sit up quickly. 

'I'll do it. But don't stop what you're doing.' Duncan scooted closer and grabbed the lube, spread some on his fingers. He reached down between Rhys' legs, searching and finding his entrance, and started to push a finger into it. Rhys sighed and leaned into him, his head on Duncan's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. He kept stroking Duncan's cock, tantalisingly slow, and moved his hips in time with Duncan's gentle fingerfucking. They kept at it for a time, enjoying the leisurely pace and each other's pleasure. 

'Are you up for some gymnastics?' Rhys mumbled into Duncan's neck, between little moans that sent a shiver up Duncan's spine. 

Pulling his fingers out of Rhys, Duncan let himself fall on his back. 'Why not. Be gentle with me, okay?'

Rhys grinned and nudged Duncan's legs. 'Pull your knees up to your chest. No, keep them spread a bit.' He reached between them, let his thumb circle over the head of Duncan's cock while he carefully pulled it upright. 

Duncan tried to get comfortable, as much as he could in his position. It did not get easier when Rhys pushed his legs up even further. 'Can you hold that position for a minute, I need to sit on your cock. You can put your feet against my back when I'm done.'

'Why are we doing this again?' Duncan tried to breathe deeply despite feeling like his lungs were getting squashed. He had to admire the ease with which Rhys kept his balance, navigated the jumble of limbs and managed to sit down slowly and carefully on the back of Duncan's thighs and his cock. 

'Because it's fun?' Rhys shifted a bit and bounced experimentally, making Duncan gasp as his cock almost slid out of Rhys and then was pushed deep into him again. 'Let me hold on to your wrists, then you can lift me up a bit without me falling off.'

'Your confidence in me is the hottest thing about this whole situation...' This was not strictly true. The view Duncan had of Rhys' back, muscles moving under the tattooed skin as he worked to keep his balance, was quite spectacular. It almost made Duncan forget the strain in his legs that threatened to turn into a cramp at any second.

Rhys pushed against the pressure of Duncan's feet on his back but not so much that it was unpleasant. Between gravity and Duncan lifting him with his legs, he just had to take care not to slip. He held onto Duncan's wrists tightly and bounced a bit more, setting a faster pace. 

It got easier to ignore the uncomfortable position for Duncan. He had figured out how to easiest push Rhys up so high that almost all of Duncan's cock slid out and into him again with every movement. Rhys threw his head back, moaning loudly, his fingers digging into Duncan's wrists. 

'Stay like this!' Rhys had pushed himself up so high that Duncan's cock was in danger of slipping out completely. With a groan, Duncan did his best to keep him there. It didn't get any easier when Rhys tensed up, squeezing his cock, relaxing again. He kept that up until Duncan was gasping and shuddering with the strain and the pleasure, then pushed down and took Duncan's cock to the hilt. 

Duncan cried out. Unfortunately, it was in pain. 'FUCK! Cramp!' 

Rhys scrambled to get off of Duncan, almost slipped, caught himself at the last moment. He helped Duncan stretch out. Once out of the tense position, the cramp didn't last long, but Duncan's cock took the opportunity to quit.

'I'm sorry.' Duncan was out of breath, but sat up to kiss Rhys. He slipped one hand between Rhys' legs, nudging his cock. It was still rock hard and Rhys moaned into their kiss at the touch. 'Do you want to do something with this? I'm up for it...as long as I don't have to do any more gymnastics.' 

'Oh, I absolutely do. How about you turn around and get on your hands and knees for me?' Rhys gave Duncan's lip a quick bite, looked into his eyes with his forehead pressed to Duncan's.

With a pleased grin, Duncan stole another quick kiss before he turned and got on all fours. He arched his back to bring his ass up. Rhys traced the curve of it with his palm, up Duncan's back. 

Duncan heard the snick of the lube bottle, moaned softly when Rhys started to push a finger into him. There was some urgency to Rhys movements and Duncan was perfectly fine with that. He pushed back against Rhys' fingers.

Rhys pulled them out and something bigger entered Duncan, spreading him open. Hands on his hips dragged him back, held onto him. Duncan kept still and waited for Rhys to start fucking him. Instead, hands caressed his back, his sides, moved around to his stomach, his chest. Rhys drew him upright, held him while he found his balance on his knees, leaning into Rhys.

A first slow thrust made him moan loudly. Rhys ran his hands up to Duncan's chest, gently pinching his nipples. He bit Duncan's neck, not painfully, just holding on with his fangs. Duncan reached back to put his hands on Rhys' ass and closed his eyes. 

For a while, they moved slowly together, leisurely. Then Rhys sped up, thrust harder. He had to hold onto Duncan so he wouldn't lose his balance. In the end, Duncan was on all fours again, Rhys' hands on his hips, getting fucked so hard that he could barely keep upright. 

Rhys cried out, losing his rhythm, finished with a few more violent thrusts. Shuddering and twitching, he stretched out on top of Duncan, finally pushing him down on his stomach. He nuzzled into Duncan's neck while he caught his breath. 'I hope you know how much I adore you.' 

Duncan blushed happily, took Rhys' hand and kissed it. 'I do. And I'm glad you do because you're everything to me.' He paused. 'Did you _really_ make a career out of teaching this?'

Rhys grinned. 'You couldn't tell? We clearly need to do this again!'

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a very informal Cursed Position Smut challenge. I got The Ape.  
> It was super fun to write and for something meant to just be a quick 'They boned, the end' thing it suddenly got really fluffy and soft.
> 
> Title is adapted from [Terry Pratchett's Hogfather](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/583655-hogfather)


End file.
